The Book of Life
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Kung Fu Mystery Files story 9: The Book of Life. Alexander the Lion & Ingram find a strange book and it takes them to the Mexican town of San Angel on The Day of the Dead. They meet Manolo Sánchez and they team up with him to help him win the heart of his love interest María Posada and they embark on an afterlife adventure.
1. A Book?

**Chapter 1.**

 **A Book?**

It was a lovely sunny Monday afternoon in DillyDale and at the DillyDale bus stop Alexander the Lion, his Guardian Ventus Ingram, his younger sister Abigail and their adoptive siblings the Pyroars were just getting off the Penguin Express and on their way back to their house.

"I cannot believe," said Alexander, "In science today I was forced to do a very hard quiz and I get a back – to – back test."

"If you want," said Abigail, "You could always ask Donatello to help you study."

"Yeah right," grumbled Alexander, "Study the whole weekend and me and Ingram will miss out on DillyDale Day."

"And that's my favourite day of the year," said Ingram riding on Alexander's head.

Abigail simply smiled at Alexander and nuzzled him.

* * *

 **Later on That Afternoon:  
**

Alexander & Ingram were in the DillyDale park suddenly something caught their eyes. In the sky, something shone very brightly. Alexander & Ingram both could not keep their eyes from it, it began to move, it flew and landed in front of Alexander & Ingram. It was book, but it was no book Alexander nor Ingram had seen before. It was brown, on the cover, it had a design of a read heart made of hearts, spitting flames. The design also had golden detailing.

"What kind of book is it?" asked Ingram.

"I do not know," said Alexander.

On the cover of the book there was writing and it was titled:

 ** _The Book of Life_**

Alexander opened the book and began to read:

 _Long ago, in the center of Mexico . . ._

 _Was the quaint little town of San Angel._

"Wow," said Ingram, "I did not that there was a town."

"Neither did I," agreed Alexander before he read on.

 _Now since San Angel_

 _Was the center of the universe . . ._

 _Directly below it lay . . ._

 _The Land of the Remembered._

 _A festive and magical place_

 _For those who live on . . ._

 _In the memories of their loved ones._

 _And below that . . ._

 _Lies the Land of the Forgotten._

 _The sad and lonely destination_

 _For those poor souls . . ._

 _Who are no longer remembered._

"Those poor souls," said Ingram sadly and Alexander sadly nodded in agreement, before reading somemore.

 _And so, our tale begins . . ._

 _On the day the people of Mexico call . . ._

 _The Day of the Dead._

When Alexander had finished reading, a large burst of magic, light and energy was released from the book. It sucked both Alexander and Ingram inside.

"WOW! HEY! AAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Alexander and Ingram.

With the two of them sucked in, the book closed. Showing the cover. Alexander and Ingram went swirling around in some kind of vortex through space. It kept going faster and faster until a bright light shone at the end covering the entire area with light.


	2. Arriving at San Angel

**Chapter 2.**

 **Arriving at San Angel**

Alexander slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry green image speaking to him. He could not hear what the blur said at first.

"Alexander. Alexander. Wake up, Alexander." said the blur.

His vision became a bit clearer and saw that it was Ingram.

"Ow. What happened?" asked Alexander as he rubbed his head.

"Thank God, you're okay. You...are okay, right?" asked Ingram.

"Uh. A little. I really hit my head hard. Now I'm going to have a bump on my head." said Alexander.

Alexander then got to his feet and looked really confused and puzzled when he looked at his and Ingram's surroundings.

"Ingram," said Alexander, "I have a feeling we're not in DillyDale anymore."

"If we are not in DillyDale anymore," said Ingram sitting on Alexander's head, "Then where are we?"

"I don't know," said Alexander and suddenly his eyes went wide for he had seen something. Ingram looked in the same direction as Alexander and her eyes went wide as well. They saw a town in the shape of a guitar floating in the middle of a lake.


	3. Meeting Manolo, Maria & Joaquin

**Chapter 3.**

 **Meeting Manolo, Maria & Joaquin**

Alexander and Ingram walked towards the entrance of the town and above the entrance there was a sign saying:

 ** _San Angel_**

"Ingram I think I know where we are," said Alexander.

"So where are we?" asked Ingram.

"We are in San Angel," answered Alexander, "That large burst of magic, light and energy from inside the book must have sucked us here so we can experience the story ourselves."

"So you're saying we're in the book?" asked Ingram.

"Yes," said Alexander.

As Alexander and Ingram walked through the town of San Angel, there was no one to be seen. They soon came to a Graveyard and there were people placing food, candles and flowers onto Graves, much to Alexander and Ingram's confusion.

"I wonder why these people are putting food, candles and flowers onto Graves," said Ingram.

"Didn't the Book of Life mention about the Day of Dead?" asked Alexander

"And I thought the Day of the Dead was only a official music video sung by Viva Calaca," said Ingram.

Meanwhile in another part of the Grave, a Goddess made entirely of white sugar candy, with black licorice hair and glowing, multi-colored eyes in shades of gold and red, wearing a red dress decorated with _cempasuchil_ , marigold flowers and an extremely large, wide-brimmed sombrero bedecked with more lit candles and marigolds. And a God made out of black tar and ectoplasm, with green eyes and blood-red skulls for pupils, came out of two Graves and they were La Muerte and Xibalba.

"Really, my dear," said Xibalba, "You have no idea how cold and vile the Land of the Forgotten has become."

"Just like your heart, Xibalba," said La Muerte, "Just like your heart."

Xibalba made candles on a Grave he passed go out and La Muerte lit them back up again.

"Why must I rule a bleak wasteland . . ." said Xibalba, "While you enjoy the endless fiesta in the Land of the Remembered? It's simply unfair."

He was to kill an old man when La Muerte stop him.

"Xibalba!" hissed La Muerte.

"What?" asked Xibalba, "It's his time. More or less."

"Not today, my love," said La Muerte.

"Come on, my dear," said Xibalba, "Trade lands with me. I beg you!"

"You're so cute when you beg," said La Muerte.

"I'm serious," said Xibalba, "I hate it down there."

"Hey. You're there because you cheated!" said La Muerte angrily, "You made your bed with that wager. You're not the man I fell in love with . . . all those centuries ago."

"Let's not dwell in past, _mi amor_ ," said Xibalba, "Anyway, I was thinking . . . how about another little wager?"

"You think you can calm the flames of my anger with another bet?" asked La Muerte in an angry tone, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

La Muerte and Xibalba went to the top of a church.

"Let's check out the menu for the evening," said Xibalba, "Look there, my love. Classic mortal dilemma. Two boys. Best friends, no less."

"In love with the same girl," said La Muerte as she and Xibalba saw two boys and a girl.

Meanwhile at that very same moment, Alexander and Ingram came across the three children and the three children were surprised to see them.

"Hello," said Alexander, "I am Alexander the Lion."

"And I am his Guardian Ventus Ingram," said Ingram.

"Nice to meet you and Ingram, Alexander," said the first boy as he shook Alexander's paw, "I am Manolo Sanchez."

"I am Joaquín Mondragon," said the second boy.

"And I am María Posada," said the girl, "And where do you and Ingram come from?"

Alexander was about to answer when there came two voices calling:

" _Maria_!"

" _Manolo_!"

Manolo and Maria quickly ran off and Alexander and Ingram ran off after Manolo, leaving Joaquin alone.


	4. Visiting Mother

**Chapter 4.**

 **Visiting Mother**

"Come, _mijo_ ," said Manolo's father Carlos Sánchez, "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"You'll think she'll come back tonight?" asked Manolo.

"Carmen is here," said Manolo's great grandmother Anita Sanchez.

"But it's more like . . ." said Carlos, "A warm feeling you get when loved ones are with you. All of these families have lost someone. But as long as we remember them . . . We can feel their presence with us . . . For one night each year."

"I just thought I might see her one more time," said Manolo, "She always smelled like flowers. I remember her singing."

"She was a good woman, that one," said Antia.

"I miss her so much," said Manolo.

"Just be still, and you can feel it," said Carlos, "Your mother is here, along with all our ancestors. As long as we remember them, they are with us. The moment we forget them, they are truly gone."

Nearby Alexander and Ingram had both been overhearing what Carlos had been saying and they thought about the people they had lost in their lives. Alexander thought about his father Damarion who was killed by Capitan Monasterio and Ingram thought about her parents who were both killed in the Destruction of Vestoria and tears ran down their cheeks.

"Kind people . . .," said an Old Woman, "May I please have a bit of your bread? I am so hungry."

"I'm sure Mama would want you to have it," said Manolo as he gave some bread to the old woman, "Right, Papa?"

Carlos nodded.

"Thank you, my dear," said the Old Woman, "In return, you have my blessing. May your heart be always pure and courageous."

"What do we say, Manolo?" asked Carlos.

"Thank you, _senora_. Thank you," said Manolo.

The moment the Old Woman walked away, Alexander and Ingram showed up.

"Oh, Papa," said Manolo, "This is Alexander the Lion and Ventus Ingram."

"Very nice to meet you and Ingram, Alexander," said Carlos.

"And it's very nice to meet you too sir," said Alexander.


	5. Manolo Fights A Giant Boar

**Chapter 5.**

 **Manolo Fights A Giant Boar  
**

The next day Manolo, Joaquin, Maria, Alexander and Ingram were running through the town, suddenly Maria stop and saw a Piglet.

"You're so cute," Maria said to Piglet. Maria turned and saw a man sharpening two axes and gasped.

"Oh, no," said Maria, "Not on my watch. We have to free the animals! Come on, you guys! Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" cheered Manolo, Alexander and Ingram.

"Hold on, Maria," said Joaquin, "Don't."

But it was too late Maria cut the chain off the gate.

* * *

 **In The Town Centre:**

"People of San Angel, please!" said Maria's father General Posada, "I beg you. After the Revolution . . . We need more volunteers to join this mighty brigade!"

He gestured to four men, one of them sneezed, his left arm fell off and a dog ran off with it. He shook his right fist angrily at the dog, but that suddenly fell off and a little boy ran off with it.

"A heroic brigade to protect us from Chakal," said General Posada.

All of the people gasped and shivered with fright when they heard the name. Suddenly a little boy shouted:

"Chakal is here!"

All of the people screamed with fright but sighed with relief when they saw the Piglet.

"Freedom!" shouted Maria riding on a pig as Manolo, Joaquin, Alexander, Ingram and heard of pigs came stampeding into the Town Centre causing all of the People to scream with fright.

"Maria, what have you done now?" said General Posada angrily.

"Freedom is coming through!" shouted Maria.

"Stop!" shouted General Posada. Manolo and Joaquin bumped into him and he fell to the ground, causing Manolo and Joaquin to land in a fruit stall. Suddenly an angry Giant Boar came running into the Town Centre and went charging at General Posada but Joaquin pushed out of the way in time, the Boar charged into him, but Joaquin did not get hurt at all, much to Alexander's and Ingram's confusion.

"I wonder why he did not get hurt," said Alexander.

"I am wondering that too," said Ingram.

The boar turned to a nun, Manolo grabbed a red scarf from a woman and step infront of the nun and prepared to fight the Boar. The Boar charged at Manolo, but the bull quickly dodged the Boar.

"He has the gift," said Carlos.

The Boar charged at Manolo again but Manolo dodged the Boar again, the Boar charged at Manolo again but Manolo jumped over the Boar.

"Great form, _mijo_ ," said Carlos.

"Can't you fight the Boar?" Ingram asked Alexander.

"No Ingram," said Alexander, "This is Manolo's fight not mine."

The Boar charged at Manolo again but Manolo dodged the Boar and the Boar crashed into the wall. All of the people.

"That's my son!" said Carlos.

"Thank you, Manolo," said a Nun.

 _Gracias_

"Oh, my," said Geraneral Posada as he got up, "What did I miss?"

"You okay, sir?" asked Joaquin.

"You have saved my life," said Geraneral Posada to Joaquin.

"And I - -," said Manolo before being interupted by Geraneral Posada, who said:

"Quiet, boy. I'm talking."


	6. Maria's Goodbyes

**Chapter 6.**

 **Maria's Goodbyes  
**

"That girl is in so much trouble!" said Geraneral Posada.

"Uh – oh," said Maria.

"MARIA!" shouted Geraneral Posada. He shouted so loud causing Alexander to cover his ears with paws.

"I'm sorry, Papa," said Maria, "It's just that I - -."

She stop mid – stence when she saw that Manolo's guitar was broken.

"Maria!" hissed Geraneral Posada, "This rebellious nonsense ends now! You are going to become a proper lady."

"Why?" asked Maria.

"Because I said so!" snapped Geraneral Posada, "I'm sending you to Spain."

Hearing the word _"Sending you to Spain_ " made Alexander think about the time his best friend Don Diego De La Vega was sent to Spain when he was a boy.

"The sisters at the Convent of the Perpetual Flame of Purity . . . will straighten you out," said Geraneral Posada.

"WHAT?!" said Manolo, Joaquin, Alexander and Ingram.

"But, Papa!" said Maria.

"No. It is decided," said Geraneral Posada, "Now go home!"

Maria ran away crying while still carrying Manolo's broken guitar.

"Joaquin, you are so much like your father," said Geraneral Posada, "This town could use a new hero. Come. You are like the son I never had. My boy, your father was like a brother to me."

Joaquin walked away with Geraneral Posada leaving Manolo alone with Alexander & Ingram. Manolo drop the Piglet and the Piglet wee on him, Manolo tried go after Geraneral Posada but Carlos stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Carlos.

"He can't send Maria away," said Manolo.

"Well, fathers do what's best for their children," said Carlos.

"That is true," agreed Alexander, "Back when I was a cub, my friend Don Diego De La Vega was sent to Spain by his father."

"Come along," said Carlos.

And Carlos walked off and Manolo, the Piglet, Alexander and Ingram followed him.

"I saw how you fought that beast," said Carlos, "You made our ancestors proud."

"And you were defienlty as brave as me," pointed out Alexander.

"Do you think Maria was impressed?" asked Manolo.

"Maria and every girl in town," said Carlos, "People said I was the greatest bullfighter in our family's history . . . but it is you, my son, who will be the greatest Sanchez ever! They will write songs about you!"

"And Manolo will sing them!" said Ingram.

"Wait, what?" asked Carlos.

"Manolo will sing them," said Ingram nevoursly.

"Son, music is not work fit for a Sanchez bullfighter," said Carlos.

"But Manolo wants to be musician," said Alexander.

"No. you must focus," said Carlos, "Your training begins at once. Your grandpa, Luis, taught me when I was about your age."

"Wait, isn't that when that bull put you in a coma?" asked Manolo.

"Ah, memories," said Carlos, "My only son fighting angry, thousand – pound beasts. The family tradition continues."

Carlos, Manolo, Alexander and Ingram walked off and the Piglet hurried after them.

* * *

 **The Next Night:**

It was time for Maria leave and go study abroad. And it mean't the three amigos were no more.

 _Adios, Maria_

"Write soon," Geraneral Posada said sadly to Maria and Maria kissed him, "I'm going to go over there."

"I'm gonna miss you guys," said Maria.

"We'll be here, waiting," said Joaquin.

"For as long as it takes," said Manolo.

"Alexander, Ingram. I know we have only just met but I am going to miss you two as well," said Maria.

"Me and Ingram are going to miss you too Maria," said Alexander as Maria hugged him.

"Don't ever stop playing, okay?" said Maria to Manolo.

"And you," said Maria to Joaquin, "Don't you ever stop fighting for what's right."

"Me, Alexander & Ingram got you a present," said Manolo, "You should probably open it now."

"Wait a second," said Joaquin, "We were supposed to bring gifts?"

Maria opened the box and gasped when she saw the Piglet inside the box.

"I named him Chuy," said Manolo, "He'll look after you."

"I remember you," said Maria as she took Chuy out of the box.

"Me, Alexander & Ingram figured you needed a little part of town to go with you," said Manolo.

"Thank you," said Maria, "Can you hold Chuy for me? This is to make up for breaking your guitar."

Suddenly the train whistle blew and a voice shouted:

"All aboard!"

"I gotta go," said Maria as she took Chuy from Joaquin and ran to the train, "Don't forget me!"

Manolo opened the box and gasped to see a new shiny Guaitar and Alexander and Ingram were also amazed at the sight of the guitar and on the side of it wrote:

 _Always Play From The Heart Love Maria_

"You know it going to be years until we see Maria again," said Alexander to Manolo as the Train took off.

"Yes. But until then," said Manolo, "I will wait for you."


	7. I Will Wait For You

**Chapter 7.**

 **I Will Wait For You**

 _I'll be bold  
As well as strong  
And use my head alongside my heart  
So tame my flesh  
And fix my eyes  
A tethered mind freed from the lies  
And I'll kneel down,  
Wait for now_

 _I'll kneel down,  
Know my ground  
'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you_

10 years past and Manolo was now a kind, sensitive & brave young man and after years of training, with the help of Alexander & Ingram, Manolo's father organized his first bullfight which, as luck would have it was on the day that Maria returned.

"Wait, Papa!" said Manolo.

"Playing all night with those mariachis brothers!" snapped Carlos, "You, Alexander and Ingram want to end up like those bozos?"

"Sheesh Carlos," said Alexander, "Don't be so hard on Manolo."

"You be quiet Alexander!" snapped Carlos as he took Manolo's guitar and threw it into a corner.

"You live under my roof . . ." said Carlos, "You live under my rules. You will be a matador!"

"Papa, this is my life," said Manolo.

"All the Sanchezes are bullfrighters!" said Carlos, "Every single one of us. It's in your blood. It's your destiny. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You said it many times before," said Ingram.

"But this is not Manolo. This is you," said Alexander.

"Alexander is right," said Manolo as he grabbed his guitar.

"My son," said Carlos, "Joaquin may be the hero of the town . . . but today, you will be the hero of the ring. If, for once, you actually finish the bull."

"But he finished the bull the other day in practice!" said Pepe Rodriguez through the window.

"But that did not count," said Alexander.

"No," said Manolo, "Killing the bull is wrong."

"Here we go again," said Carlos.

"Kids today, with their long hair and their no killing stuff," said Antia.

"Me, Alexander & Ingram are out of here," said Manolo as he, Alexander & Ingram walked towards the door.

"Don't you love your family?" asked Carlos, "Then go get that bull, _mijo_. Don't dishonor our name."

"Come on Alexader, Come on Ingram," said Manolo as he gave his guitar to Carlos and walked out of the room with Alexander & Ingram following close behind him.

"Just be a Sanchez!" said Carlos.


	8. The Bull Fright

**Chapter 8.**

 **The Bull Fright  
**

In horor of Maria's return from Europe the town received a rare visit from it's most noble son Joaquin who was a decorated hero.

"They say Joaquin goes from town to town saving them from bandits!" said a Man in the audience of the arena.

Joaquin jumped on to his hose as it galloped by, the horse rushed past four men, Joaquin took their hats, signed his name on them and threw them back.

"Yes. That's my boy," said Xibalba.

Meanwhile through the crowd came the now grown up Maria along with her Pig Chuy, who was a grown pig. And everyone in town was curious to see how the young Maria had grown.

"The jewel of the town has returned," said a Man.

"And she's going to be helping at the orphange," said a Nun.

"And I hear she reads books, like, for fun," said a Woman.

"No way!" said another Woman.

Maria went to sit with Joaquin and Geraneral Posada in a box of the arena.

" _Senorita_ Posada," said Joaquin.

" _Hola_ , Joaquin," said Maria, "It's really nice to see you."

The crowd cheered as Manolo entered the ring of the arena while Alexander & Ingram sat in the audience.

"It's a good thing Ranghild isn't here," said Ingram.

"Yeah," agreed Alexander, "Ever since that bullfighter killed her brother, she's hated bullfighters ever since.

"Yeah! That's my boy!" cheered La Muerte.

"I would like to dedicate this _corrida_ to Miss Maria Posada," said Manolo, "Welcome home, _senorita_."

Suddenly a bull called Asesino came running into the ring and it faced Manolo. Asesino charged at Manolo but Manolo dodged the bull.

"Now, that's a Sanchez!" said Carlos.

Manolo held up a Rose towards Maria and Maria smiled. Asesino charged at Manolo again but Manolo jumped over the bull.

"That's my son!" said Carlos.

Asesino charged at Manolo again but Manolo his arm causing Asesino to write out Maria's name and Maria giggled.

"Manolo! Manolo!" cheered the Crowd.


	9. Killing The Bull Is Wrong!

**Chapter 9.**

 **Killing The Bull Is Wrong!  
**

Carlos gave a sword to Manolo.

"Come on, _mijo_ ," said Carlos, "For me. For our family. Be a Sanchez!"

Manolo took the sword and aimed it at Asesino, Manolo saw Maria's worried face in the reflection of the sword he then turned and looked at Alexander & Ingram.

"No," said Manolo and stuck the sword into the ground and shouted:

"Killing the bull is wrong!"

Maria clap, Alexander & Ingram both sighed with reflief and Asesino ran at Manolo, Manolo let go of his cape and the cape covered Asesino's face causing the bull banged into the fence.

"See? I told you he no do it," said Antia.

The crowd booed while Maria cheered.

"We don't have to kill the bull!" said Manolo.

"Oh, no. Manolo," said Maria as Geraneral Posada took her away.

" _Adios_ , Maria," said Manolo and his Guitar hit Manolo on the head and he passed out.

* * *

" _Manolo_."

" _Manolo_. _Get_ _up_!"

Manolo got up to see Carlos with a angry look on his face and with him was Alexander & Ingram.

"I'm sorry, Papa," said Manolo.

"Do not make it worse by apologizing!" snapped Carlos, "A Sanchez man never apologizes! Never!"

"Ever," said Antia.

"Being a bullfighter means killing the bull then, Manolo is not a bullfighter," said Alexander.

"Alexander's right. I'm not," said Manolo.

"No. You are no Sanchez," said Carlos.

Carlos and Antia both walked away leaving Manolo alone with Alexander & Ingram in the empty arena. Asesino sadly shook its head before walking off.

"Victory!" laughed Xibalba, "That poor kid never had a chance, my dear. Good game, though."

"It's not over," said La Muerte.

 _Ay, Maria. When you were here before  
I couldn't look you in the eye._

 _You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't… belong_

"Manolo," said Maria.

"Maria!"

"What just happened?" asked Xibalba.

"You don't know women, my love," said La Muerte.


	10. Trying To Win Over Maria

**Chapter 10.**

 **Trying To Win Over Maria  
**

That night, General Posada threw a grand party to welcome Maria back. But he had bigger plans.

"Too bad you're just in town for a few days," General Posada said to Joaquin, "If only there were something that would make you stay . . . like a special girl. Eh, Maria?"

"Papa!" hissed Maria.

"What? What I say?" asked General Posada.

"Oh, my father," said Maria, "It's so wonderful to see you again, Joaquin. Look at that mustache. And all those medals. What's this one for?"

"Nothing! Nothing, nothing," said Joaquin, "What? I didn't – Why don't you tell me a little more about _Europa_?"

"I loved it," said Maria, "Such beautiful music and art and books. It was wonderful."

"Books, art, wonderfulness. You sound like you've learned so much, Maria," said Joaquin, "I'm sure one day . . . You are going to make a man very, very, very happy. And I hope that man's mustache, or his medals . . . makes you very, very, very, very happy."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Maria.

"Well, yes," said Joaquin, "Behind every man with an amazing mustache is a beautiful woman."

"Oh, yes," said Maria, "And I'll cook and clean for him . . . And be at his back and call."

"That sounds so good," said Joaquin, "That just sounds so good. And you sound . . . You're just so pretty."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Maria.

"Oh, boy," said General Posada.

"Is that how you see a woman?" asked Maria, "We're only here to make men happy?"

"So, I don't know," said Joaquin.

"I believe I have lost my appetite," said Maria as she arose from the table, "No, please, please, stay seated. Now, if you will just excuse me, I must go check on Chuy. That's my pig. I need to spend time with someone civilized."

With that Maria left the table and went upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Outside:**

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram and the Rodriquez Brothers were walking towards the building where Maria lived.

"I can't believe the general invited the whole town!" said Pepe, "Except for you, Alexander & Ingram. Manolo."

"Well for one reason he did not invite Manolo was because he had refused to kill that bull and for the 2nd reason he did not invite me and Alexander was because he has never met us," said Ingram.

"He even invited us," said Pancho, "And he hates us."

"It's hopeless. I've lost her to Joaquin," said Manolo sadly.

"Don't worry Manolo. Me and Ingram will help you win the hand of Maria," said Alexander.

"Sure we will," agreed Ingram.

"All we got to do is play the right song . . . And trust me, everything will turn around in the space of four bars," said Pepe.

"We've already been to four bars! Twice" said Pancho and bumped into a lampost.

"Prephaps Manolo should . . ." said Alexander.

"Hold it!" interrupted Pepe, "I know exactly what to play."

The Rodriquez Brothers started to play some music and Pancho started to sing:

 _You, you got what I need_

 _But you say he's just a friend_

 _But you say he's just a friend_

 _Oh, baby, you –_

A plant pot landed in Pancho's mouth and Pancho spat it out.

"Wow, that totally captivated her," said Manolo.

"It sure did," agreed Alexander.

"I don't get it. That one always works," said Pepe.

"Even on my wife," said Pancho.

"Prephaps Manolo . . ." said Ingram.

"I got it! Follow my lead," interrupted Pepe and he started to sing:

 _If you want my body_

 _And you think I'm sexy_

 _Mami vamos, let me know_

Another plant pot landed on Pepe's head.

"Very romantic, Pepe," said Manolo.

"But not romantic enough," said Ingram.

"That's all I got, mang," said Pepe.

"Okay, my turn!" said Pablo.

But before he could sing, Alexander took a breath and:

 **ROAR!**

He let out a huge roar causing the Rodriquez Brothers to scream with fright and run into a nearby bar.


	11. I Love You Too Much

**Chapter 11.**

 **I Love You Too Much  
**

Manolo started to play sweet music on his guitar and he started to sing:

 _I love you too much  
To live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much  
I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know its right  
I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much_

(Between this lyric, husbands and wives come out of their homes and smile as they listen to this beautiful song. A boy chases away a pack of pidgeons away and La Muerte is seen sitting on the roof of a building listening to the song).

 _Heaven knows your name I've been praying  
To have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me's missing  
Just to make you my own, I will fight  
I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much  
I loooooooooove you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my goal_

(Between this lyric, Ingram into transforms a bird-type monster with six wings, a hard-plated steel chest and sharp, clawed feet. Manolo steps onto her 2nd finger and Ingram lifts him up towards Maria's balcony).

 _There's love above love  
But its mine 'cause I love you  
There's love above love  
And it's yours cause I love you  
There's love above love  
And it's ours if you love me  
As much_

"Did you think it was gonna be that easy?" asked Maria.

Manolo lost his balance and fell off Ingram's finger and landed right on top of Alexander. Maria caught Manolo's Guitar.

"He kind of did," said Ingram and she transformed back into her ball form.

"Manolo!" laughed Maria, "Hold on, I'm coming."

But as she came downstairs with Chuy. She saw Joaquin offering her a wedding ring.

"Joaquin," said Maria, "What are you doing?"

"Maria . . . Will you marry me?" asked Joaquin.

"Yes," said Four Women.

"Don't worry, your father already said you could," said Joaquin.

"He did – what?" asked Maria.

"Who else could protect us from Chakal?" asked General Posada.

But before Maria was about to say "Yes" Manolo and the Rodriquez Brothers came bursting through the doors followed by Alexander and Ingram.

"What did I miss?" asked Manolo.

"Wait a sec," said Joaquin, "Did he propose, too?"

"No he didn't," said Alexander.

"Were you going to?" asked Maria.

"What?" asked Manolo.

"Well, I proposed first. So, go fight a bull or something," said Joaquin.

Manolo pushed Joaquin away.

"You two are acting like fools!" said Maria.

"Wait, me too?" asked Manolo.

"Yes. You too Manolo," said Alexander.

"I love you, you know that," said Joaquin, "But how are you going to protect Maria . . . If you can't even finish a bull?"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Manolo, "Well, you will never be as great a hero as your father!"

"You better get your finger out of my face," said Joaquin.

"You don't point at me!" said Manolo angrily.

"I'm the best pointer you've ever seen!" snapped Joaquin, "That's so stupid, so childish."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Alexander in an angry tone causing Manolo and Joaquin to stop hitting each other.

"Fine. We'll settle this later," said Joaquin.

"Any time. Any place," said Manolo.


	12. The Bandidos Attack

**Chapter 12.**

 **The Bandidos Attack**

"No! Don't go, Joaquin!" shouted a Man as Joaquin walked away, "What if the _bandidos_ come?"

"What are _bandios_?" asked Ingram.

"I think that's Mexican for bandit," said Alexander. Suddenly there came loud banging and two boys burst in through the doors shouting:

"The _bandidos_ are coming!"

"And Joaquin is gone!"

 _All is_ Lost

* * *

 **Outside:**

The bandidos came running towards the entrance of the town led by 4 bandidos named Chato, Plomo, Mofles and Cuchillo.

"Tremble in fear before the might of Chakal's army!" said Chato.

"Women and children go to the church!" said Geraneral Posada, "Men, we are going to drive Chakal's bandits off! Who is with me?"

The four men screamed and ran away.

"This is not good," said Geraneral Posada sadly.

"Listen up, you cowards!" said Chato, "These are Chakal's demands! "Hand over your chickens. . . Monies. . . Bacon.  
. . Jars. . . Mustache wax. This looks like "jelly" but I think it's "jewelry" Yeah, jewelry. Anyways, if you give all this to us. . . Then maybe we won't burn.  
. . Your town down."

All of the bandidos laughed evilly.

"You want the town?" asked Manolo, "You're gonna have to go through me!"

"Yeah and me!" growled Alexander as he stood in his attack position.

"Me as well!" said Ingram.

"Hey, ugly!" shouted Joaquin, "Why don't you fight a real man? With a really awesome mustache! Joaquin!"

Joaquin jumped off a roof and landed in front of Manolo, Alexander & Ingram.

"Thank goodness you are here!" cheered Geraneral Posada.

"Here, hold this," said Joaquin throwing his hat on Alexander, "And this. And this. And if that's too heavy, maybe you can just hand it to Maria. My name is Joaquin, son of Captain Mondragon! Tonight, the town of San Angel. . . Is under my protection. Prepare to be beaten."

"Get him, Plomo!" said Chato.

Plomo ran at Joaquin but Joaquin punched him and sent him crashing into the other bandidos.

"Joaquin!" cheered a Group of Children.

 _Who wants some more?_

"Get him!" shouted Chato.

"Hey, girl," said Joaquin.

"You goofball," chuckled Maria.

Manolo growled.

"Goofball, phooey," muttered Alexander and he shook Joaquin's hat and cape off himself, dropped Joaquin's swords out of his mouth and he and Ingram both angrily turned away.

The bandidos jumped on and they tried punching him on the face but he somehow did not feel any pain at all.

"All right, that's just not hurting at all," said Joaquin.

"The beautiful hero! He has the Medal of Everlasting Life!" said Chato pointing to a black medal with grey spikes, a white skull with red eye, a nose sockets in the middle and two green wings.

"Joaquin!" shouted Joaquin as he punched all of the bandidos off him.

"Retreat!" shouted Chato and all of the bandidos quickly retreated.

"And don't ever come back!" shouted Joaquin.

"Yeah! You better run away!" shouted Maria, "That was incredible."

"Yeah, you really are a hero," said Manolo.

"Perhaps now. . ." said Joaquin, "We possibly could continue our conversation, _Senorita_ Posada?"

"Maria, please, do it for the town," said Geraneral Posada, "Without Joaquin. . . We are at the mercy of Chakal."

"Who is Chakal?" asked Alexander as Maria walked away with Joaquin.

"He's a wicked and ruthless bandit who terrorizes Mexico and commands a fierce army of banditos," said Manolo.

"But what are you going to do to try and get Maria to woo you?" asked Ingram.

"I have an idea and I need you two to accompany me," said Manolo and he rounded Alexander and Ingram and whispered his idea.


	13. Xibalba's Plan

**Chapter 13.**

 **Xibalba's Plan**

After stealing Xibalba's magic medal in a battle Chakal had risen to become the king of the bandits. But when Xibalba stole it back, Chakal had come undone.

"We found the medal!" said Chato, "The Medal of Everlasting life! It's in the town of San Angel."

"Are you certain?" asked Chakal.

"I swear! I swear!" said Chato, "A beautiful hero wears it to protect the town! It looked just like that."

"Gather my men," said Chakal, "We ride for San Angel. You've come back to me, medal."

* * *

 **Back at San Angel:**

"I got this one for saving some orphans from a fire . . ." said Joaquin, "And then going back in for their cribs, and then going back in for their toys. And then I also saved a little puppy one time that had a little thorn in its paw. And this medal is for having the most medals."

"Well, here we are," said Maria, "Thank you for this most informative talk about you."

"I have something for you, Maria," said Joaquin.

"That is so nice of –."

She stop midsentence when she saw it was a photo of him.

"Wow," said Maria, "I'm speechless."

"I know. Right? I get that a lot," said Joaquin.

"Goodnight, Joaquin," laughed Maria as she walked towards the door of her home.

"Wait. Maria," said Joaquin.

"Yes?" asked Maria, "My bonnet. You kept it all this time?"

"Well, it's what's kept me going," said Joaquin, "About my proposal, will you at least just think about it?"

Maria smiled and nodded before going inside.

"Goodnight, Joaquin," said Maria.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Joaquin, you're awesome!" cheered Joaquin.

"Yes," said Xibalba.

* * *

 **An hour later:**

Maria was in her bedroom, with her pig chuy, looking at photos of her, Manolo and Joaquin when they were kids when there came a tap on the window. She went outside onto her balacony and saw Ingram in her huge bakugan form.

"Meet Manolo at the bridge at dawn," said Ingram.

"I can't. My father won't -," said Maria.

"Please, Maria. Manolo begs you," said Ingram.

Maria smiled and nodded. Ingram flew away to rejoin with Manolo and Alexander but unknown to her, Xibalba was watching her fly by.

"If she meets him alone . . ." Xibalba said to himself, "I will lose the wager."

His snake staff came to life and Xibalba said to it:

"Fix this for me, old friend."

And his snake slithered away.


	14. Manolo's Sacrifice

**Chapter 14.**

 **Manolo's Sacrifice**

In the morning, Maria went to the bridge and saw a path of candles leading from the entrance to the tree and Manolo was under the tree with Alexander and Ingram [she was now back in her ball form] and Manolo was singing:

 _Wise men say_ _  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

"This is what Me, Alexander and Ingram wanted to show you," said Manolo turning Maria around to see the entire town of San Angel and as the sun rosed up, it shone on San Angel.

"It's so beautiful," said Maria.

"What you're feeling . . ." said Manolo, "That's how I feel everytime I'm with you. I can't offer you a ring. I have nothing to give but my love."

"Oh, Manolo," said Maria.

"I may not be the town hero, Maria . . ." said Manolo, "But I swear with all my heart . . . I will never, ever stop loving stop loving you."

"And I will never stop loving the man . . ." said Maria, "Who plays from the heart."

Suddenly Xibalba's snake came out of the tree and it was about to bite Manolo.

"Snake!" shouted Alexander and he quickly pushed Manolo out of it's way. The snake bit Maria.

"Maria!" cried Manolo as Maria fell to the ground and he caught her. Alexander and Ingram could not believe what they had just witness.

"No," said Manolo, "Help!"

Black clouds filled the sky, thunder roared and rain poured down, causing the candles to go out. Joaquin and the four men came running onto the bridge, they saw Manolo, Alexander and Ingram come walking towards them with Manolo carrying Maria in his arms.

"What did you, Alexander and Ingram do, Manolo?" asked Joaquin.

"There was a snake and . . ." said Alexander.

"She's gone," said Joaquin, "Why didn't you three protect her?"

General Posada turned up.

"Maria!" said General Posada, "Oh, no. Oh, no! This is all your doing! Leave! And that goes for that hairy beast and that small green ball too! Or so help me, I'll - - My little girl. What have you done, boy? What have you?"

"It should have been Manolo," said Ingram sadly.

"Yes. It should have," said Joaquin and he walked away with the four men and General Posada carrying Maria in his arms, leaving Manolo, Alexander and Ingram alone.

As the sky cried with rain Manolo went back to retrieve his guitar. Alexander and Ingram did not if they wanted to go home to DillyDale now. At this time, the only thing that mattered was to help their friend.

"I will never see her again," said Manolo.

"Are you certain?" asked a Voice. Alexander and Ingram turned and saw an old man, "You want to see Maria again?"

"With all my heart," said Manolo.

"Think about what you say . . ." said Xibalba, "Boy."

Manolo looked at the writing on the side of his guitar, then he looked at Alexander and Ingram and they gave him some determind nods.

"With all my heart," said Manolo.

"Me and Ingram's too," said Alexander.

"Done," said Xibalba and he clicked his fingers. Xibalba's snake bit them.

"Maria . . ." said Manolo as he, Alexander and Ingram fell lifeless to ground.

An hour later Carlos came to see if Manolo was okay. When he came there, he got shocked when he saw Manolo, Alexander and Ingram lying dead and he fell onto his knees.


	15. The Land of The Remembered

**Chapter 15.**

 **The Land of The Remembered  
**

Manolo, Alexander and Ingram woke up and when Manolo touched a tree, he discovered that his hands were now skeleton hands, Alexander looked at his paws and they too were now skeleton paws. Manolo and Alexander soon realised they had become white calavera skeletons with black scleras and glowing yellow pupils. Even though Ingram was in ball form, she too had become a white calavera skeleton.

"Manolo, Ingram," said Alexander, "I have a feeling we are not in San Angel anymore."

"If we are not in San Angel," said Ingram, "Then where are we?"

"I don't know," said Alexander and suddenly his eyes went wide for he had seen something. Ingram and Manolo looked in the same direction as Alexander and their eyes went wide as well. They were in a Land full various animal and skull-shaped buildings along with skull-shaped, colorful hot air balloons. There was a city, lit up with glowing yellow, orange and gold lights, and there were many festive colors everywhere. There was also a black sky filled with falling and floating flowers and flower petals.

"Welcome. . . ." said a Man on a horse, "To the Land of the Remembered!"

"We made it," said Manolo.

"And on the Day of the Dead, no less," said the Captain.

"Where is. . ." said Alexander.

"You three are going to be a little disoriented at first," said the Captain, "Don't try to take it all in at once. Let's start with your names."

"Maria Posada!" said Manolo.

"Really?" asked the Captain, "Parents and their crazy baby names. And there's no Maria Posada on my list."

"No, no," said Alexander, "We are looking for Maria Posada. My name is Alexander and I am a Lion."

"And I am his Guardian Ventus Ingram," said Ingram.

"Well, there is no Alexander nor Ventus Ingram on my list," said the Captain, "But you two are welcomed to the Land of the Remebered."

"My name is Manolo Sanchez," said Manolo.

"Another Sanchez? Man, that family just keeps growing," said the Captain.

"My family! They'll help me, Alexander and Ingram find Maria!" said Manolo, "Can you take me, Alexander and Ingram to them?"

"I would love nothing more than to reunite a young couple," said the Captain as Manolo climbed onto the Captain's horse, "Just hold on!"

And with that the Captain's horse galloped away with Alexander & Ingram (riding on his head) following close behind them.

"I've been down here for years. . ." said the Captain, "Awaiting my beloved honey bunny."

"Hi, honey!"

"Too soon!" Go!"

The Land of the Remembered was vibrant and joyous! Alexander and Ingram were both amazed at it's sights, everything was like the land above but it was colourful, it was more beautiful, it was more fesdtive! And, on the Day of the Dead it was bursting with endless parties and spectacular parades.

"There, your family is in that one," said the Captain as his horse came to a complete halt and Manolo climbed off the horse.

"Wow," exclaimed Manolo, Alexander and Ingram as they looked at an aztec pyramid float.

"Get in there!" said the Captain and he pushed Manolo and Alexander and they went flying towards the float, Ingram floated after them.

Manolo and Alexander botb got caught by a tallest and burliest man wearing a mint green matador suit with many medals and a red head gear that resembled a crown.

"Oh, yeah!" said the Man, "Another Sanchez bullfighter."

"Who are you?" asked Alexander.

"The amazing Carmelo Sanchez!" said Manolo.

"Yes!" said Carmelo, "I was famous for fighting bulls without a cape! Capes are for cowards!"

"Very nice to meet you Carmelo," said Alexander, "I'm Alexander the Lion and this is my Guardian Ventus Ingram."

"Nice to meet you and Ingram too Alexander," said Carmelo as he shook his paw.

"Can you help me, Alexander and Ingram find Maria Posada?" asked Manolo.

"La Muerte can help you three," said Carmelo, "She helps everyone. Hold on."

A fake bull head hit Manolo and Alexander and sent them flying into a Pirate ship part of the float.

"Who is that Manolo?" asked Ingram gesturing to a extremely thin and tallest man wearing an eyepatch over his left eye and red conquistador clothes.

"The great Jorge Sanchaz!" said Manolo.

"At your service!" said Jorge, "I was famous for fighting bulls with only one arm and one leg. Arms and legs are for cowards! You are Manolo, the one who plays the guitar. And who might that hairy beast and small green ball be?"

"I am Alexander the Lion," said Alexander.

"And I am his Guardian Ventus Ingram," said Ingram, "By the way, how did you know that Manolo played the guitar?"

"When I was younger," said Jorge, "I always dreamt of singing in the opera."

"You did?" asked Manolo.

"But as you know . . ." said Jorge, "Music is not work fit for a Sanchez bullfrighter. The same story."

"They crushed our dreams. Hilarious," said Manolo.

Carmelo jumped on a loose floorboard and sent Manolo, Alexander and Ingram flying.

"Their new," said Carmelo.

"They remind me of me. But less handsome," said Jorge.

Manolo, Alexander and Ingram landed in another part of the float.

"Who is that Manolo?" asked Alexander.

"Luis "El Super Macho" Sanchez!" said Manolo.

"I was famous for fighting three bulls at once!" said Luis, "One bull is for cowards!"

"Grandpa!" said Manolo, "It's me, Manolo and these are my friends Alexander the Lion and Ventus Ingram."

"Manolo? I'm so happy to see you and it's very nice to meet and it's very nice to meet you and Ingram, Alexander," said Luis, "Why you disgrace the family name? Playing the guitar! You couldn't finish one bull? You were a clown. Sorry, cousin Chucho."


	16. Mother and Son Reunion

**Chapter 16.**

 **Mother and Son Reunion  
**

"Welcome home, _mijo_ ," said Luis, "Your mother will be very happy to see you."

Manolo, Alexander and Ingram climbed some stairs on a cake float and when they got to the top, they saw a very attractive young woman wearing a simple black dress with a floral pattern on the bottom half and a red ribbon an sash tied around her waist and she was Carmen Sanchez.

"Manolo," said Carmen.

"Mama," said Manolo.

"Manolo!" cried Carmen as she and Manolo hugged each other.

"I missed you so much," said Manolo.

" _Ay, mijo_ ," said Carmen, "It's been like a hole in my heart. I've waited so long for you. But not long enough! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be reunited with the love of my life," said Manolo, "You're going to love Maria, Mama."

"I'm sure I will," said Carmen before noticing Alexander and Ingram, "And who are those two might be?"

"I'm Alexander the Lion," said Alexander.

"And I'm his Guardian Ventus Ingram," said Ingram, "And we are here to help Manolo to be reunited with the love of his life."

"And Manolo became a bullfighter," said Alexander, "Just like you wanted."

"Me? Are you three crazy?" asked Carmen, "Haven't you learned anything from your family's history?"

"What? But Dad said that - -," said Manolo.

"That Carlos," said Carmen, "Wait until he gets down here. Now, come on, _mijo_! Everyone, this is my son, Manolo and his two friends Alexander and Ingram! And these are your Adelita cousins. They fought in the Revolution."

"And we won."

"No way!" said Manolo.

"Cool!" said Alexander.

"Hey, _primo_ ," said the Adelita Cousins.

"Being with the whole Sanchez family and you, Alexander and Ingram too, Mama," said Manolo, "This is incredible."

"It sure is," agreed Alexander.

"This is La Muerte's castle," said Carmen geustring to a vibrant and colorful castle decorated with hearts, flowers, animals and Aztec designs with stain glass windows. Alexander and Ingram awed at the sight of it.

"It's so beautiful!" said Alexander in a speechless tone.

"Amazing," said Ingram.

"Come, she will help you find my new daughter – in – law," said Carmen.

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram and the whole Sanchez family entered the castle.

"It's so pretty!" said Carmelo.

"Now, this is a castle!" said Luis.

"I wish Mum, Abigail, the Pyroars and all of our friends were here to see this," said Alexander, "They would've loved this place."

"We can't wait to tell them when we get home to DillyDale," said Ingram.

"We were always La Muerte's favorites," said Jorge, "You know how bullfighters flirt death, eh?"

"Ands that's why there are so many of you down here," said Carmen.

As Manolo, Alexander, Ingram and the whole Sanchez family countined on through the castle, Alexander and Ingram looked around in amazment. They soon entered a dining room with tables and tables of food.

"La Muerte's throwing a big Day of the Dead fiesta for everyone!" said Carmen.

Carmelo helped himself to a huge amount of food and was about to eat an apple when Jorge took it and said:

"Savage."


	17. Learning The Truth

**Chapter 17.**

 **Learning The Truth  
**

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram and the whole Sanchez family came to the centre long table and on the other end of the table was a throne shaped like a heart.

"Ask her, _mijo_ ," said Carmen.

"My lady," said Manolo, "Could you help me, Alexander and Ingram find Maria Posada?"

"No one here can help you, your lion and your green ball, bullfighter," said a familiar male voice, throne turned around to reveal Xilbalba, "The Land of the Remembered has a new ruler!"

Alexander, Ingram and the whole Sanchez family all gasped with horror.

"Who, you ask?" said Xilbalba, "Lil' old me."

"You again?" asked Manolo.

"But La Muerte would never hand her domain over to you," said Luis.

"She lost a bet," said Xilbalba.

"Ah. She would do that," said Luis.

"This land is finally mine!" said Xilbalba, "All thanks to you, Alexander and Ingram, Manolo."

"Why thanks to us?" demanded Alexander.

"La Muerte bet that Maria would marry you," said Xilbalba, "I bet that Maria would marry Joaquin and La Muerte hoped that Alexander and Ingram would help you. And since you three are not around anymore . . . Maria is going to marry Joaquin just to, you know, protect her beloved town. So, I win."

"No, but Maria passed away," said Manolo.

"That's true, we saw her," said Ingram.

"Oh, no," said Alexander.

"Oh, yes," said Xilbalba.

" _Mijo,_ what is it?" asked Luis.

"One snake bite merely put her in a trance," said Xilbalba, "My champion easily woke the sleeping beauty."

"So that means Maria is . . ." said Ingram.

"Alive," said Manolo.

"Cheers," said Xilbalba.

"One bite? Your snake!" said Manolo, "It bit me, Alexander and Ingram twice! You cheated! You will pay for this! Alexander destroy him!"

Alexander roared and he charged at Xilbalba but Xilbalba flicked Alexander away, sending him crashing into a table of food.

"Hey! No one does that to my partner!" snapped Ingram.

"In all my years," said Xilbalba, "No one, in any realm has ever talked to me like that and survived. So I ask you are you, are you threatening me, boy?"

"Me, Manolo and Ingram will expose you to La Muerte," said Alexander as he got up from the wrecked table, "And then we can settle things!"

"You'll never reach her in her new realm," said Xilbalba, "I should know. I rotted there for eons. Now, if you'd all excuse me, I have a wedding to plan."

Xilbalba flew away, laughing.

* * *

 **Back at San Angel:**

Carlos was mourning over the loss of Manolo, Alexander and Ingram while at Maria's house.

"What happened?" asked Maria, "Wait, where's Manolo? And Alexander and Ingram?"

"I'm sorry, Maria," said Joaquin, "Manolo. . . Manolo passed away. So did Alexander and Ingram."

"No. It can't be," said Maria.

"I'm sorry, dear," said a Nun.

Maria started to cry in Joaquin's arms.

"Maria, we are all sorry Manolo, Alexander and Ingram are gone," said General Posada, "But Joaquin just saved your life. You see? He will always protect you."

"General, this is not the time," said Joaquin.

"Please, for everyone's sake, _mija_ ," said General Posada,

"Make him stay."

"Will you stay in San Angel if I marry you?" asked Maria.

"Yes, but you don't - -," said Joaquin.

"I accept Joaquin's proposal," said Maria.

"Ah, young love," said Xilbalba before he flew away.


	18. The Journey To The Cave of Souls

**Chapter 18.**

 **The Journey To The Cave of Souls  
**

"Me, Alexander and Ingram have to find La Muerte!" said Manolo, "Please. Please, help us."

" _Mijo_ , stay here with us. Alexander and Ingram can stay here too," said Carmen.

"No more worries," said Luis.

"Epic fiestas every day," said Jorge.

"With the whole Sanchez family," said the Adelita Cousins.

"And all – you – can – eat churros," said Carmelo.

"Thank you, guys. But, no," said Manolo, "I need to be with Maria. It's all I ever wanted."

"Manolo's right," said Alexander, "Me and Ingram cannot spend the rest of our lives here, for we do not belong here, we belong in DillyDale and we have got our own family and friends that we want to see again."

So, one thing was for sure Manolo, Alexander and Ingram needed help from the Sanchez family.

"If La Muerte is where Xibalba rotted away. . ." said Carmen.

"Then she's in the Land of the Forgotten," said the Adelita Cousins.

"No, no, no," said Carmelo.

"How do we get to the Land of the Forgotten?" asked Alexander.

"There's only one way to get to the Land of the Forgotten," said Jorge.

"And what is that?" asked Ingram.

" _Through the Cave of Souls_ ," sang Jorge.

"Going there would be certain doom!" said Luis.

"Well . . ." said Manolo, "It's a good day for doom."

The entire Sanchez family cheered.

"He's a Sanchez, I tell you!" said Luis, "A Sanchez!"

Once Manolo, Alexander, Ingram and the whole Sanchez family were outside the castle, Ingram transformed into her huge bakugan form. The whole Sanchez family grew shocked yet amazed to see Ingram so big, Ingram picked up Manolo and Alexander, put them on her left shoulder, then picked up Carmen and Luis and put them on her right shoulder and she set off towards the cave of souls as the Sanchez family waved them off.

" _This is impossible_!" sang Jorge.

"Hey! Good luck, little Sanchez!" shouted Carmelo.

The legendary Cave of Souls . . . was rumored to be at the edge of the Land of the Remembered. Now, many had tried to reach it, but none had ever returned. At least, not in one piece. Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis arrived at a huge temple

"Whoa!" exclaimed Alexander.

" _Caramba_ , it hurts just looking at it," said Luis.

Ingram flew to the top of the temple, Manolo, Alexander, Carmen and Luis jumped off Ingram, Ingram turned back into her ball form and sat back down on Alexander's head.

"We made it, _mijo_ ," said Luis and he started running towards the entrance of the cave, "Come on! What are you guys waiting for?"

Suddenly Luis got struck by a column, causing his body to fall apart.

"You are not worthy!"

"Hey! My arthritis is gone!" said Luis.

"Grandpa!" cried Manolo.

More columns rosed up around Manolo.

"Mama! Alexander! Ingram!" cried Manolo.

"Manolo!" cried Carmen, Alexander and Ingram.

"Face the labyrinth . . . and earn the right to be judged."

Three large balls came rolling towards Manolo, he started to run.

"I can't see him!" said Luis, "Lift me up!"

Ingram transformed back into her huge bakugan form and held up Luis's head.

"I see him!" said Luis.

Manolo countined running from the three large balls when he fell into a hole but he used his guitar to stop him falling.

"Where did he go?" asked Luis.

Manolo climbed out of the hole.

"Uh – oh," said Luis.

"What's happening?" asked Ingram.

"It's okay, my dear. He's totally okay," said Luis, "Run for you life!"

Manolo finally made it out of the balls.

"That was so beautiful," said Luis as Ingram gave his head back to Carmen, then turned back into her ball form and sat back down on Alexander's head.

"You have earned . . . the right to be judged. But be warned. No mortal has ever passed."

"For Maria," said Manolo.

"Manolo Sanchez . . . your heart is pure and courageous. You and yours may enter."

"Don't do that again!" snapped Carmen.

"Now let's get into the Cave of Souls," said Alexander.


	19. The Cave of Souls

**Chapter 19.**

 **The Cave of Souls  
**

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis entered the Cave of Souls.

"This is the Cave of Souls?" asked Luis.

"Grandpa!" said Manolo, "Show some respect."

"That. . . was. . . awesome, man!" said a Benevolent Immortal, "Look, the giant boulders were like . . . "boom, boom, boom!" And then, you were, like. . . And then, the Cave Guardian came in, and he was like . . . "I'm going to judge you with this giant sword."

"Excuse me? Sir!" said Alexander.

"And then, you . . ." said the Benevolent Immortal, "You got through."

"Me, Alexander and Ingram have to find La Muerte," said Manolo.

"La Muerte?" asked the Benevolent Immortal, "Sorry, you, Alexander and Ingram missed her, Manolo."

"Wait! You know us?" asked Ingram.

"Yeah, man. We know everybody," said the Benevolent Immortal, "We know Luis, Carmen, Alexander the Lion, his Guardian Ventus Ingram and puddle. How are you doing, puddle?"

"Hello, puddle," said Manolo.

"It's all here in the Book of Life," said the Benevolent Immortal geustring to a book, that look exactly like the Book that Alexander and Ingram had found back in DillyDale.

"But how do you know me and Ingram as we are not in the Book of Life?" asked Alexander.

"When you and Ingram found the Book," said the Benevolent Immortal, "It told us who you two were. Wait, where are my manners? Come on in, y'all!"

Suddenly a stone platform rosed up from undernearth Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen, Luis and the Benevolent Immortal and it took them into a land with magic waterfalls and hundereds of candles. Alexander, Ingram, Manolo and his family were the first to ever see the magic waterfalls . . . that linked all the realms.

"Welcome to the Cave of Souls!" said the Benevolent Immortal.

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis were amazed.

"Now, this is a cave!" said Luis.

"It's like heaven," said Alexander.

"I could look at this cave forever," said Ingram.

"You see all these candles?" asked the Benevolent Immortal, "Each one is a life. And I'm your humble, yet strikingly handsome . . . Candle Maker!"

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis just started at the Candle Maker while the Book of Life clapped.

"I don't get it," said Luis.

"Neither do I," said Ingram.

"Wait! I didn't do the thing," said the Candle Maker, "I got to do the thing. Watch this."

The Candle Maker clapped his hands together causing light to spread around the cave and hundreds of candles created a cylinder around the Candle Maker, Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis.

"Wow!" exclaimed Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis.

"Amazing, huh?" said the Candle Maker, "This is our work! This is what we do! Look! That group, that's your town. And there, that's Maria. And next to her, Manolo. One aflame with life, the other . . . kaput. You see . . . as long as someone alive remembers you . . . you get to live in the Land of the Remembered. _Santa Gordita_!"

"What is it?" asked Manolo.

"Chakal is on the march," said the Candle Maker, "With him comes the end of your town. And there will be no one left to remember you."

"We would all be forgotten," said Carmen.

"Expect for those two," said the Candle Maker pointing to Alexander and Ingram.

"Why will not me and Ingram be forgotten?" asked Alexander.

"Because you two are still remembered by your friends and family, you have back in the world where you came from," explained the Candle Maker.

"Please, Candle Maker," begged Manolo, "Come on, help me, Alexander and Ingram go back."

"I can't do that, Manolo," said the Candle Maker, " _Santa Chihuahua_! Okay, okay. Look, guys, the Book of Life holds everyone's story. But the pages on Manolo's life . . . they're blank! You didn't live the life that was written for you. You are waiting your own story!"

"That's good?" asked Alexander.

"So this means you'll help me, Alexander and Ingram find La Muerte?" asked Manolo.

"Well, I'm not supposed to interfere," said the Candle Maker, "But I may be able to bend the rules. Just a little. After all, it is the Day of the Dead. Right, book?"

The stone platform moved towards one of the waterfalls.

"Come on, let's do this," said the Candle Maker, "I'll take you to La Muerte."

"Me, Alexander and Ingram are going alone," said Manolo.

"Alone?" asked Luis.

"Hold on, now," said the Candle Maker.

"Fine," said Luis, "I'm going alone, too . . ."

"Can I get a word in?" asked the Candle Maker.

". . . Right next to you," said Luis.

"Actually - -," said the Candle Maker.

"We should go," interuppted Carmen and she ran towards the waterfall.

"We"?" No! It's much too dangerous for a lady!" said Luis.

"No retreat!" said Manolo.

"Hold on!" said the Candle Maker.

"No surrender!" shouted Alexander and Ingram and they, Manolo, Carmen and Luis jumped into the waterfall.

"I tried to warn them," said the Candle Maker.

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis went falling towards the ground.

"I immediately regret this decision!" shouted Luis.

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis screamed as they countined falling until the Book of Life caught them.


	20. The Land of The Forgotten

**Chapter 20.**

 **The Land of The Forgotten**

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis were now in a land filled with ruins of civilizations, pyramids, castles and towers.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Luis.

"You Sanchezes need to look before you go jumping into magic waterfalls," said the Candle Maker, "What if you jump into the wrong one? You might end up in Tijuana."

"I think I died there," said Luis.

"Could you tell us where we are, Candle Maker?" asked Alexander.

"Welcome to the Land of the Forgotten. Sad, huh?" said the Candle Maker.

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis looked about the Land of the Forgotten and could see sad souls turn into dust.

"You poor things," said Carmen.

"And that's gonna happen to you guys if we don't hurry," said Ingram.

"Come on," said Manolo.

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen, Luis and the Candle Maker hurried through the Land of the Forgotten until they came to a castle that looked more like a leaning tower, with walls of stone, a moat of molten lava or a lake of molten lava, there was also a a bridge in the shape of a snake, and a carving of a two-headed snake built in.

"There it is," said the Candle Maker, "Xibalba's castle."

Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen, Luis and the Candle Maker entered the castle and there was La Muerte.

"La Muerte!" said Manolo, "I need a word with you, my lady!"

"Manolo? But how did you, Alexander & Ingram get here?" asked La Muerte.

"We had some help," said Ingram.

"Hey, there," said the Candle Maker.

"Candle Maker. Carmen! And the head of Luis?" said La Muerte and she clicked her fingers. Luis's body came back together.

"Great, my arthritis is back," said Luis.

"We know about the wager," said Manolo, "Xibalba cheated."

"He did what?" asked La Muerte.

"Yeah! With a two – headed snake!" said Alexander.

"You might want to cover your ears right now," said the Candle Maker and he, Manolo, Alexander, Ingram, Carmen and Luis quickly covered their ears as La Muerte was about to blow her temper.

"XIBALBA!" screamed La Muerte.

"Yes, my dear?" asked Xilbalba.

"You misbegotten son of a leprous donkey!" snapped La Muerte, "You cheated! Again!"

"I did no such thing," said Xilbalba, "Oh, that. It has a mind of its own. Or two."

"That is unforgivable!" snapped La Muerte.

"Oh, please!" said Xilbalba, "I never sent that snake to Maria, and I never gave that medal to Joaquin!"

"What medal?" asked La Muerte.

"The one I never gave him," said Xilbalba, "Ever. At all. Never. Who is this Joaquin?"

"You gave Joaquin the Medal of Everlasting Life?" growled La Muerte.

"Yes," said Xilbalba.

"What is the "Medal of Everlasting Life"?" asked Ingram.

"Whoever wears the medal cannot die or be injured," said La Muerte.

La Muerte slapped Xilbalba.

"Please, can you help me up?" asked La Muerte.

Carmen floated up to Xilbalba and slapped him.

"Thank you," said Carmen.

"Can I get a slap, too?" asked the Candle Maker.

"My son and his friends did not deserve this," said Carmen.

"Come on, me, Alexander and Ingram have to go back," said Manolo.

"It's only fair," said La Muerte, "Please, Balby?"

"Balby"?" asked Alexander and Ingram.

"No. Never," said Xilbalba.

"You better do this!" growled La Muerte.

"No," said Xilbalba.

"Hey, what about a wager?" asked Manolo.

"A wager?" asked La Muerte and Xilbalba.

"If I win . . ." said Manolo, "You give me, Alexander and Ingram our lives back."

"You have nothing I want," said Xibalba.

"But I do," said La Muerte, "If you win, Xibalba, you can rule both realms."

"You name the task, anything you want, and Manolo will beat you," said Alexander.

"What? Are you afraid you might lose?" asked Ingram.


	21. The Challenge

**Chapter 21.**

 **The Challenge**

"What you doing, kid?" asked the Candle Maker.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Manolo.

"We have a deal," said Xibalba, "Now tell me, boy, what keeps you up at night? What eats at you from the inside? What, do tell, is your worst fear? Got it."

Xibalba clicked his fingers and Manolo found himself in the centre of a huge arena filled with the people of the Land of the Remembered.

"Manolo Sanchez!" said Xibalba, "You will have to defeat every bull . . . the Sanchez family ever finished!"

"That would be thousands!" said Luis, who was in the emperor box with Carmen, Jorge, Carmelo, Alexander and Ingram.

"All . . . at . . . once!" said Xibalba, "If you complete this task . . . you, Alexander and Ingram will live again. And if you fail, you will be forgotten. Forever. And as for Alexander and Ingram they will fade from existence. Forever."

" **WHAT?!** " shouted Alexander and Ingram.

"This is impossible. It can't be done!" said the Candle Maker.

All of the bulls charged at Manolo but Manolo kept dodging them.

"You can do it!" said Carmelo.

* * *

 **Back at San Angel:  
**

One of Chakal's men chased two boys until Carlos punched him.

"Are you two all right?" asked Carlos.

"Chakal is coming!" said one of the boys, "With a whole army behind him!"

"You boys warn General Posada," said Carlos and the two boys ran off towards San Angel, "I will buy you some time. Who wants to go first?"

Chakal's men step aside as Chakal walked through them.

"I hate . . . bullfighters," growled Chakal.

"Then come and get some," said Carlos.

Chakal and Carlos charged at each other and Carlos's life candle in the Cave of Souls went out.

* * *

 **Back In The Land of The Remebered:**

Manolo was still dodging the bulls.

"Manolo! Get out of there!" said Jorge.

Two bulls hit Manolo and he fell to the ground. Light appeared and Carlos arrived and he was now a white calavera skeleton.

"What is happening?" asked Carlos.

"Carlos!" said Carmen.

"Carmen!" said Carlos.

"Manolo! Your father is here!" shouted Alexander.

"Papa?" asked Manolo.

"Chakal and his men are at the gates of San Angel!" said Carlos.

Manolo stood up and all of the bulls transformed into a huge bull and it let out a loud roar, that was louder then Alexander's roar was.

"Whoa! That is a very huge bull," said Alexander.

"It sure is," agreed Ingram.


	22. Chakal Is Here!

**Chapter 22.**

 **Chakal Is Here!  
**

"Maria Posada . . ." said the Bishop, "Do you take Joaquin to be your husband?"

"Yes. For San Angel, I do," said Maria.

"And Joaquin . . ." said the Bishop, "Do you take Maria to be your wife?"

"I . . ." said Joaquin.

Suddenly there came a loud bang and the two boys burst in and shouted:

"Chakal is here!"

"My medal. It's on my other suit. I gotta go," said Joaquin and he ran off.

"But Joaquin is the only one who can defeat Chakal," said General Posada.

All of the people in the church all shivered with fright.

"We can fight them together, Papa," said Maria.

* * *

 **Back In The Land of The Remebered:**

A ring of fire appeared around Manolo and the huge bull. The huge bull pushed Manolo out of the ring of fire and Manolo crashed into the wall of the arena.

"Get up and fight like a Sanchez!" said Luis.

Light appeared and Antia arrived and she was now a white calavera skeleton.

"Mama? What are you doing here?" asked Luis.

"Cholesterol," said Antia.

"What is Cholesterol?" Ingram whispered to Alexander.

"A Chemical compound," Alexander whispered back.

* * *

 **Back at San Angel:**

People fled as Chakal and his army marched through San Angel.

"Everyone! Listen up!" said Maria, "I know you're scared, but look around you. Do you know I see?"

"No."

"I see proud people ready to fight for their beloved town," said Maria, "And I see that inside each of you is a strength that cannot be measured. Yes . . . even in you, Pepe. This Day of the Dead will never be forgotten! We will teach Chakal . . . that he's messing with the wrong town. San Angel . . . I swear by those before us, we will not fall! Not today."

"Medal!" said Chakal.

"Not ever!" said Maria, "Now, who's with me?"

Everybody cheered.

"You are like the son I never had!" said General Posada, "But much prettier!"

Chakal and his army arrived at the church.

"Hey, Chakal!" shouted Joaquin, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Because no one's that big, man."

"Where have you been?" asked Maria.

"Thank goodness you're - - ," said General Posada.

"Hey! Soldier boy," interrupted Chakal, "You give me that medal. Right now!"

"All this is about a stupid medal? Are you kidding me?" asked Maria angrily.

"Not now, Maria. It's Joaquin time," said Joaquin.

"Joaquin!"

Chakal tried to hit Joaquin but Joaquin kept dodging him. Joaquin punched him.

"Joaquin!"

Chakal swiped the air causing the Medal of Everlasting Life to fall off Joaquin's chest.

"Hey, buddy, let's talk about this," said Joaquin nevously.

Chakal punch Joaquin, sending him flying into Captain Mondragon's Grave.

"Joaquin!"

"Joaquin?" asked General Posada.


	23. The Apology Song

**Chapter 23.**

 **The Apology Song**

The huge bull charged at Manolo again but Manolo dodged the bull and the bull crashed into the wall causing a huge gust of wind to fall to the ground. Manolo got up.

"The beast is out!" said Luis.

"Time to finish this," said Carmelo.

Manolo walked over to his two swords and guitar. He looked at one of his swords, then at Carlos, Carmen, Antia, Jorge, Carmelo, Alexander and Ingram.

"Yeah!"

"Finish him! Finish him!"

Manolo picked up his guitar, which surprised everyone execpt for Alexander and Ingram because they both knew what Manolo was doing.

"What is he doing?" asked Luis.

The huge bull got up, stepped back into the ring of fire and roared at Manolo. Manolo looked at the writing on the side of his guitar, smiled, started to play his guitar and started to sing:

 _Toro, I am humble for tonight I understand,  
Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand.  
You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you,  
I offer an apology and one long overdue._

 _I am sorry, Toro I am sorry,_  
 _Hear my song and know I sing the truth._  
 _Although we were bred to fight,_  
 _I reach for kindness in your heart tonight._  
 _And if you can forgive and if you can forgive,_  
 _Love can truly live._  
 _And if you can forgive and if you can forgive,_  
 _Love can truly live._  
 _And if you can forgive and if you can forgive,_  
 _Love will truly live._

"He did it!" said the Candle Maker.

"Yes, he did," said La Muerte.

"Yeah. I'll give him that," said Xibalba.

"But how did Manolo do this?" asked Carlos.

"He's a Sanchez," said Carmen.

Xibalba had been wrong. Manolo's fear was never bullfighting.

"I told you, a Sanchez man never apologizes," said Carlos.

"Papa, I - -," said Manolo.

"But you just changed that," said Carlos, "I should have been a better father. I am very sorry."

"You only wanted what was best for Manolo," said Alexander.

"I'm so proud of you, son," said Carlos.

"I love you, Papa," said Manolo.

And at that moment, Manolo conquered his greatest fear . . . being himself.

"In accordance with the ancient rules . . ." said the Candle Maker, "We give you along with Alexander and Ingram life."

"Be careful up there, _mijo_ ," said Carmen.

Light engulfed Manolo, Alexander and Ingram and took them back to San Angel.


	24. The Final Battle

**Chapter 24.**

 **The Final Battle  
**

Back in San Angel two of Chakal's men held Maria hostage and another of them held Joaquin on the ground.

"Please, Chakal . . . just don't hurt them," said Joaquin.

"Yes. Yes! The medal is mine!" cheered Chakal as he held the Medal of Everlasting Life. Suddenly the ground started to rumble and two beacons of light appeared, Chakal got punched causing him to let go of the Medal of Everlasting and when the two beacons disappeared, there stood Manolo and Alexander and they were in their alive forms again.

"What?" asked Chakal.

"Manolo? Alexader?" asked Maria.

Manolo helped Maria up and kissed her and Alexander stood in his attack postion and growled at Chakal. Suddenly ground started to rumble again and a huge beacon of green light appeared and when the beacon of light disappeared, there stood Ingram in her full huge bakugan form. Seeing how big Ingram was, Joaquin shouted:

"Hey, Chakal! Why don't you pick on someone even bigger then you?!"

"And we hear you hate bullfighters," said Alexander.

"I hate everybody espically that hairy beast and that giant bird," growled Chakal.

Chakal's Army laughed eviliy.

"Yeah. Yeah, mang."

"Okay. Let's do this," said Manolo.

"You, that hairy beast, that giant bird and what army?" asked Chakal.

Suddenly there came another rumbling and the entire Sanchez Family arose from underneath the ground. All of the people of San Angel cheered.

"It's the Day of the Dead, Manolo," said La Muerte who was on top of the church with Xibalba and the Candle Maker.

"And on our day, we have a certain amount of . . ." said Xibalba.

"Leeway," said La Muerte.

"Good luck!" said the Candle Maker.

"Thank you!" shouted Manolo.

Then he, Maria, Joaquin, Alexander, Ingram and the entire Sanchez Family got into their fight positions.

"No retreat," said Maria.

"No surrender!" said Manolo, Joaquin, Alexander and Ingram.

"He gonna do it now!" said Anita.

Manolo, Joaquin, Alexander, Ingram and the entire Sanchez Family all charge at Chakal and his army. Chakal tried to hit Manolo and Joaquin but missed. Alexander took out some bandits by pouncing on their backs, digging his teeth into their flesh and ripping out their guts and hearts while Ingram took down more bandits with her Cyclone Storm and Wind Blast moves.

"You boys are messing with the wrong town at the wrong time," said Alexander and he saw the Medal of Everlasting Life, he picked it up and quickly threw it but it accidentily landed in front of Chato and some other bandits.


	25. Manolo vs Chakal

**Chapter 25.**

 **Manolo vs Chakal  
**

Chato picked up the medal.

"Chakal! We found the medal!" said Chato.

Just then Chuy appeared along with some other pigs with children riding on their backs.

MY COMRADES.

UNLEASH THE FURY!

?

The pigs charged at the bandits causing Chato to drop the medal. Chakal tried to attack Manolo and Joaquin with his giant swords.

"I'm done playing!" growled Chakal.

"I got it. I got this," said Joaquin.

"No, no, no! I got this!" said Manolo.

Maria struck Chakal with a Kung Fu Move.

"Did I tell you I also studied kung fu?" asked Maria.

"Enough!" said Chakal.

"Look out!" said Maria.

Chakal pushed Manolo and Joaquin, grabbed Maria and started to climb up the church.

"Let go of me!" demanded Maria.

"Get me my medal, or your woman will pay!" said Chakal.

"Men. Typical!" said Maria.

"Go find the medal," said Manolo.

"But Maria . . ." said Joaquin.

"Find the medal. I'll handle this," said Manolo.

"Got it. Joaquin!" said Joaquin and off he went. Manolo ran forward towards the church, some bandits charged at him but Manolo got grabbed by Ingram.

"Your father was right Manolo. You are the greatest Sanchez ever!" said Ingram and she threw him to the top of the church and Manolo punched Chakal, Chakal let go of Maria and he bumped into the bell. Manolo had an idea.

"Care to dance, _senorita_?" Manolo asked Maria.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Maria.

Chakal attacked Manolo and Maria but Maria kicked him with a dance move causing one of Chakal's swords to fall to the ground. Joaquin saw the Medal and ran to pick it up. Chakal tried to attack Manolo and Maria but Manolo and Maria attacked him with many other dance moves.

"Pretty good, _guitarrista_ ," said Maria, "Now it's your turn!"

Manolo struck Chakal with one of his swords and Chakal, along with the top of the church, fell to the ground. Manolo threw Maria off the top of the church and Maria got caught by Ingram and Ingram put her safely on the ground.


	26. Chakal Is Defeated!

**Chapter 26.**

 **Chakal Is Defeated!  
**

Chakal amerged from the rubble, his right hand was trapped underneath some stone. Chakal lit the fuses of the sticks of highly explosive dynamite and highly explosive bombs strapped on to his chest.

"I'm taking this whole town with me!" growled Chakal.

Everyone gasped. Joaquin looked at the statue of his father.

"No more shadows, Dad," said Joaquin.

"No retreat?" said Manolo.

"No surrender," said Joaquin.

Manolo and Joaquin ran at Chakal and they pushed him back underneath the bell.

"Manolo, the column!" said Joaquin.

"I got it," said Manolo and he started to push some wood away.

"No. No!" shouted Maria. She tried to run to Manolo and Joaquin but Alexander held Maria back by holding her long red skirt sporting wide.

"Hey! Don't stop fighting for what's right," said Manolo.

"Wait, what?" asked Joaquin and Manolo pushed him away.

"Manolo!" shouted Joaquin.

" _Adios_ , brother," said Manolo.

"What is he doing?" asked Maria.

Manolo kept pushing the wood, he looked at Maria, Alexander and Ingram and said:

"Don't forget me."

And Manolo kicked the wood very hard causing the bell to fall right on top of him and Chakal.

 **"NO!"** screamed Maria.

 **KA – BOOM!**

There came a loud explosion and Joaquin landed on the ground.

"Chakal is defeated! Retreat!" said Chato and all of Chakal's bandits ran away.

 **"AND NEVER EVER EVER COME BACK!"** shouted Alexander at the top of his voice before turning back towards the destroyed bit of the church. The bell fell aside, Maria gasped and started to cry, Alexander, Ingram and everyone else looked down in sadness but then Manolo amerged and he was still in one piece.

"Manolo?" asked Maria.

"It's me, _mi amor_ ," said Manolo.

"But how did you survive?" asked Alexander.

"Don't look at me," said La Muerte.

Suddenly Maria gasped when she saw that the Medal of Everlasting was pinned onto Manolo's chest.

"Joaquin," said Maria.

"You gave me the medal. You were going to sacrifice yourself . . . for me," said Manolo.

"I thought it might be time . . . to be a true hero. Like you, Manolo. And to be brave as you and Ingram are, Alexander," said Joaquin.

Manolo, Alexander and Ingram smiled when they heard this.

"Are you all right?" asked Maria.

Joaquin took the medal from Manolo.

"I have never seen more clearly," said Joaquin and he gave the medal back Xibalba.

"It's time to cast our own shadows," said Joaquin.

"And write our own stories," said Manolo and Alexander.

And so, Joaquin learned that to be a true hero . . . You have to be selfless.


	27. No Matter Where You Are & Goodbye

**Chapter 27.**

 **No Matter Where You Are & Goodbye**

"There is one more thing we need to do . . . son," said General Posada. Later the wedding of Manolo and Maria took place.

"Do you take Manolo as your husband?" the Bishop asked Maria.

"I do," said Maria.

"By the power vested in us by the Book of Life . . ." said the Candle Maker.

"We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss . . ." said the Bishop.

Maria kissed Manolo first.

"The groom," chuckled Alexander.

"She is gonna be a great Sanchez," said Carmen.

All of the people in the church cheered.

"And today was a good day . . . of the dead," said the Candle Maker.

* * *

La Muerte and Xibalba were still outside on top of the church.

"Well . . . I believe you've won the wager, _mi amor_. Along with my heart, all over again," said Xibalba.

"Balby," said La Muerte.

"I'm so sorry, my love. You deserve better than me. I know that now. Will you ever forgive me?" asked Xibalba.

"I do," said La Muerte and she and Xibalba kissed.

* * *

"Husband, how about a song?" asked Maria.

"As you wish, Mrs. Sanchez," said Manolo and Ingram gave him his guitar. Manolo started to play music on his guitar as he started to sing:

 **Manolo:**

 _I will stay by you . . ._

 **Manolo & Maria:**

 _Even when we fall_

 _I will be the rock that holds you up_

 _And lifts you high . . ._

 _So you stand tall_

 **Manolo:**

 _And I won't let you fall_

 _I won't you . . ._

 _Go_

 **Manolo & Maria:**

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are_

 _I'll be there_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are_

 _I'll be there_

 **Maria:**

 _So tear apart these giant hearts_

 _That beat inside us now_

 _Let's give our promises_

 _Of unending . . ._

 _Love_

 **Manolo:**

 _And I won't you fall_

 _I won't let you go_

 **Manolo & Maria:**

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are_

 _I'll be there_

 **Maria:**

 _I will be there_

 **Manolo & Maria:**

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are_

 _I'll be there_

 _I'll will be there_

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter where you are_

 _I'll be there_

 _I'll be there_

Suddenly, everybody heard a strange sound and looked behind them. A large pillar of light and magical energy appeared from the skies and shot on the ground. Everybody covered their eyes from the light and then the pillar disappeared leaving two strang big symbols on the ground.

"What is that?" asked Ingram.

"I don't know," said Alexander and then he slowly approached it and took a closer look at the symbols that were glowing with a bright light and they were a lion pawprint and the Ventus Attribute symbol.

"Ingram this could be our way back home to DillyDale," said Alexander.

"That's wonderful," said Ingram.

"Wait. So you and Ingram can go home now? This is _Adios_?" asked Manolo.

Alexander and Ingram both became heavily hearted.

"I'm afraid it is," said Alexander sadly.

"But it's not really goodbye," said Ingram.

"Ingram is right. We need to go home, but we'll find a way to see you again," said Alexander.

"And until then we will be waiting for you two," said Maria.

"Goodbye, Manolo," said Alexander as he and Manolo hugged each other, "I am going to miss your beautiful singing."

" _Adios_ , Alexander and Ingram and thank you for helping me to win over Maria," said Manolo.

"Goodbye, Joaquin and I must admit you are awesome with that mustache of yours," said Alexander to Joaquin.

"And you are awesome with that mane of yours too, Alexander," said Joaquin.

Alexander smiled and so did Ingram and Alexander turned to Maria.

"Goodbye, Maria and I must admit you are going to be an awesome Sanchez," said Alexander. Maria threw her arms around Alexander and kissed him, patting his big head tenderly and Alexander blushed before turning to Ingram.

"Come on, Ingram let's go home. Mum, Abigail and the Pyroars will be wondering where we've got to," said Alexander.

"You're right there, Alexander and boy, do we have something to tell when we get home," said Ingram.

Alexander and Ingram both walked towards the pillar, they stopped for a moment to look back at Manolo, Maria, Joaquin, the entire Sanchez, General Posada, La Muerte, Xibalba, the Candle Maker and all of the people of San Angel for the very last time and waved at them. Manolo, Maria, Joaquin, the entire Sanchez, General Posada, La Muerte, Xibalba, the Candle Maker and all of the people of San Angel waved back, Alexander and Ingram stepped inside the pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and the pillar disappeared.

"That Lion and his guardian were such great friends," said Manolo.

"I sure am gonna miss them," said Maria.

"Me too but they'll come back again someday," said Manolo.

Manolo and Maria kissed in romance both knowing that someday they will see their two DillyDale friends again.


	28. Back Home In DillyDale

**Chapter 28.**

 **Back Home In DillyDale**

Alexander and Ingram were once again swirling through space, screaming for their lives. In the DillyDale park, the book opened and a blinding light came out of it. Suddenly Alexander and Ingram came out of it and landed safely on the ground and Ingram was back in her ball form again and the book closed.

"Wow. That was an amazing adventure we've been on," said Ingram.

"It sure was," said Alexander as he pushed the book into a hole of a tree, "But even though I am glad to be home again, I am going to miss Manolo, Maria and Joaquin."

"Yeah. And I am going to miss the Cave of Souls and will we see them again?" asked Ingram.

"Sure. Someday we will," said Alexander and then turned to look up at the sky and saw it was beginning to grow dark.

"Come on Ingram, let's go back to my house," said Alexander.

Ingram jumped onto Alexander's head and Alexander left the DillyDale park and was on his way back to house.

* * *

 ** Back at Alexander's house:  
**

Abigail and the Pyroars were watching The Krusty The Clown Show on TV while their mother Delphine was cooking supper in the kitchen.

"Hail, Hail," said Krusty on the TV and sprayed Sideshow Mel and Summer the Armadillo (who was on Mel's left shoulder) with a water pump.

"Oh you Dear Krusty splashing Gas Water," said Mel.

"Yes, Yes Krusty splashing Gas Water, Hoohoohaha!" laughed Krusty.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Abigail and the Pyroars.

"Boy, I do love it when Krusty tortures both Mel and Summer," said Abigail.

"Those two make better sidekicks to Krusty then Sideshow Raheem, Sideshow Luke Perry, Sideshow Bob and Sideshow Cassandra did," said the Male Pyroar.

"Yes, they sure do," agreed the Female Pyroar.

Just then the front door opened and in came Alexander and Ingram, the Female Pyroar stop laughing, turned her head and saw them.

"Well, look who's come back," said the Female Pyroar.

Abigail and the Male Pyroar also stop laughing, they turned and were surprised to see Alexander and Ingram.

"Alexander! Ingram!" exclaimed Abigail.

"Where have you two been? You two were gone all afternoon," said the Male Pyroar.

"It's a long story," said Alexander.

"And we will tell you about over supper," said Ingram.

When suppertime came and it was Pancakes, Alexander and Ingram told Delphine, Abigail and the Pyroars about their visit to San Angel and Delphine, Abigail and the Pyroars got pretty interested in Alexander's story.

"After Xibalba's snake staff bit me, Ingram and Manolo, we died and ended up in the Land of the Remembered," said Alexander.

"What was the Land of the Remembered like?" asked the Male Pyroar.

"It was vibrant and joyous! it was colourful, it was more beautiful and it was more fesdtive!" said Ingram.

"Wow!" exclaimed Abigail and the Pyroars.

"But if you, Manolo and Ingram died, how did you get to be alive again sweetie?" asked Delphine.

"Well, after Manolo defeated a giant bull with an Apology Song, him, me and Ingram were given life. After which we defeated Chakal and Manolo and Maria were finally married. Then this big pillar of energy came from the skies and brought us back home, but not without saying goodbye to our new friends," said Alexander.

"And we did promise Manolo and Maria that we will see them again, someday," said Ingram.

"Wow, that's quite an adventure you and Ingram, Alexander," said the Female Pyroar.

"And when that time comes, could me and the Pyroars come with you and Ingram that time around?" asked Abigail.

Alexander smiled, nodded and went back to eating his pancakes.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Alexander, Ingram, Abigail and the Pyroars were at the DillyDale Theatre and were sitting in the audience with Little Miss Helpful, Mr Grumpy, Mr Rude, Mr Noisy, Little Miss DareDevil, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr Nervous, Mr Lazy, Mr Quiet, Mr Stubborn and Little Miss Chatterbox.

Mr Happy came onto the stage and said:

"Hello and welcome to our show! DillyDale Love It or Leave it! This merry musical tells the story of how our wonderful little town came to be. So sit back and enjoy this wonderful presentation!"

Mr Happy walked off the stage, the curtains opened and music began to play:

 **Little Miss Calamity:**

 _In Stormy Seas, we Vikings came_

 _All dressed up in fair_

 _Each one the same_

 **Mr Bounce:**

 _In search of Land_

 _And Fields of wheat_

 **Mr Messy:**

 _And a place_

 _To rest my stinky feet_

 **Little Miss Calamity:**

 _Once on land_

 _It was then we hailed_

 _The Cavemen from old DillyDale_

 **Mr Small:**

 _We shared our fish_

 **Mr Nosey:**

 _And Roasted Meats_

 **Mr Messy:**

 _But when can_

 _I rest my stinky feet_

 **Mr Pernickety:**

 _And then another century came_

 _DillyDale had found it's fame_

 **Mr Strong:**

 _It was news heard far and wide_

 _When DillyDale's Queen was tossed aside_

 _Oh Yeah_

 **Little Miss Calamity:**

 _Eventually, DillyDale had a train_

 **Mr Small & Mr Nosey:**

 _And then, of course_

 _An Airoplane_

 **Mr Nosey:**

 _Which seem to become_

 _Our new fine art_

 **Mr Messy:**

 _Though their fumes_

 _Smelled like a . . ._

 **Mr Men:**

 _DillyDale had grown to be_

 _The happiest place in history_

 _Where free is free and far as king_

 _Enough to make you sing and sing_

 _Where free is free and far as king_

 _Enough to make you sing and sing_

And the curtains closed.

"Musicals make me sick," said Mr Grumpy.

 **THE END**

 **THE NEXT STORY WILL BE THE 4 KRUSTY THE CLOWN TALES**


End file.
